


I'm home.

by IceLite1011



Series: Eleven Years Later [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt, Emperor Akashi, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, canon plot points, poor furi-kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were five, they had great adventures across the endless blue Pacific and through the thick foliage of the Amazon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm home.

When they were five, they had great adventures across the endless blue Pacific and through the thick foliage of the Amazon. They discovered mysterious creatures and uncovered buried treasure across the globe, or more specifically, the playground at Sanada Kindergarten. Their expeditions could be quick and efficient, or could drag on endlessly if they were having trouble with thieves and monsters that got in the way of their travels, particularly one beast named Haizaki who always popped up at crucial moments. But they always managed to prevail against the evil powers of the grey-haired fiend, sometimes with the help of their trusty aid, Takano-sensei.

After their famed expeditions they always recharged with apple slices and cheese crackers at snack time, and rested up for their next journey at nap time. And when they woke they would find themselves entangled in each other's arms, bright red against soft brown, sharing a warmth that could only be found between two explorers who truly knew each other.

Sometimes after school one of them would go to the other's house, letting their adventures commence once again on the backs of sofas or atop their parents' beds, the bland rooms transforming into vast unknown territory. And they would discover everything, hand in hand, conquering the world together one journey at a time.

One day, after they had battled a giant sea serpent and (of course) won, they were lying on the grass, fingers entwined as they caught their breath after sailing around the backyard. Red eyes met brown as they smiled at each other with wide, sated grins.

"Sei-kun?" The voice that suddenly piped up was timid and unsteady.

"Yes, Kōki?" The reply came quickly and calmly.

"We'll always be together, right?"

Seijūrō turned to face Kōki, staring into hopeful caramel irises and rosy cheeks. He tightened his grip on delicate fingers and smiled again.

"Always," he said, confidently, and swore in his mind that they would.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

When they were nine, their time together consisted less of worldwide expeditions, and more of sprinting down Seijūrō's spacious patio, their brand-new basketball shooting between them, creating their own little world filled with laughter and the exciting discovery of something new. They would practice shooting with the small goal that Seijūrō's mother had kindly set up for them, or have races to see who could dribble from one end of the court to the other faster, or simply pass the ball between them, creating satisfying hollow thumps against their hands each time they succeeded. Basketball was as fun as their adventures, and Seijūrō loved every moment of it.

After hours of playful one-on-ones with neither of them keeping score, they would head inside, where Seijūrō's mother would always be waiting in the kitchen with ice-cold lemonade, freshly baked snacks, and a warm smile. She would listen to them patiently as they chattered endlessly about their new findings in basketball, like that Seijūrō seemed to know exactly what strategy Kōki seemed to be going for next, or that Kōki was surprisingly keen at reacting quickly to Seijūrō's sudden movements. Those were some of Seijūrō's most happy, carefree days, even though right after Kōki went home he had to face hours of studying with his stringent tutor, and his father would frown coldly whenever a sweaty Seijūrō scampered through the house with scuffed knees and his basketball tucked under his arm.

Although it was clear to both of them that Seijūrō was slightly more naturally gifted at the sport, they both thoroughly enjoyed their time playing together. Seijūrō loved looking at Kōki's concentrated face during their one-on-ones—his normally cozy brown eyes serious as they watched Seijūrō's every move, his cheeks slightly flushed and pink from exertion, and his mouth set in a determined line as he darted forward to steal the ball. It was...breathtaking. Even at nine, Seijūrō knew that no other person could make him stop and stare so much in wonder. Kōki was too focused on passing Seijūrō to notice, so during that time he mentally mapped out each of Kōki's fine features, memorising every smooth curve and sharp angle until Seijūrō was sure he could sketch a perfect picture of the boy in front of him without missing a single detail.

One day, after a particularly intense game, Seijūrō waved goodbye to Kōki as the latter smiled and waved back before starting his walk home. Seijūrō liked to watch Kōki until his small back disappeared completely from sight, so he did just that before entering the house again. Suddenly his father was looming over him, which was unusual since the man was hardly ever at home. Seijūrō stared up at him, confused.

"Hello, Father," he murmured, unconsciously straightening his posture and picking at the smudge of dirt on his shorts.

"Seijūrō," his father said, "I want you to focus more on your studies. You are an Akashi. An Akashi must be flawless in all subject areas. You're nine now, and old enough to understand the responsibilities you have in this family."

Seijūrō could feel himself slump on the inside. He dreaded increased hours of studies and reading books so heavy he couldn't even stack up himself. But he was not prepared for what his father said next.

"I forbid you from having Furihata-kun over as of today."

The words didn't sink in at first. They hovered on the surface of Seijūrō's brain, like two magnets of the same pole rejecting each other. He just couldn't decipher what his father was saying. It had to be a joke, but out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother, her normally cheerful eyes full of sorrow as she looked back at him. He couldn't stand the pained expression on her face, but he now understood that his father was not joking.

"...I can't see Kōki...at all?"

"...You will be allowed two hours on Saturdays to spend time with him," his father stated after exchanging a glance with his mother, who nodded. "But weekdays and Sundays you are to prioritise your schooling with Tutor Ichise. You don't have the leeway to carelessly waste time playing. Do you understand?"

Seijūrō didn't. He didn't understand at all.

But he nodded anyways.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

When they were twelve, they started junior high school, and they started seeing each other less and less. Even their two-hour Saturday meetings dwindled from once a week, to every other week, to once a month if they were lucky.

They both joined their schools' basketball teams, and Kōki was ecstatic for Sei when he called one night and informed him that he had been selected to be co-captain of the Teikō basketball team. Kōki hoped that one day he could play an official game with Sei, and possibly even win. He would stare longingly at the worn basketball he and Sei had used countlessly a few years ago, the ball a present from Sei when his father forbade him from having Kōki over.

To be honest, that did hurt. Kōki wasn't angry at Sei or his father, but the incident made him realise how far apart he and Sei really were. Even at nine, Kōki had understood that Sei wouldn't have time for him in the future. He just didn't expect that time to come so soon.

One day, on a brilliant Saturday morning, Kōki was practically skipping down the road to Sei's house. Teikō didn't have practice for once, and Kōki's school usually kept Saturdays off, so he and Sei could finally meet, even though it was just for a few hours. It had been over a month since Kōki had last seen his best friend, and he was so excited to play some one-on-one.

"Good morning!" Kōki greeted the maid who answered the door. "Is Sei here?"

"The young master is in his room," the elderly woman replied. "Please come in."

"Thank you!" Kōki called as he bounded up the stairs to Sei's room, down the familiar hallway to the last door on the right. He knocked softly.

"Sei? It's Kōki!" he said, grinning and shifting his brand-new basketball under his arm.

No answer.

Kōki waited for a few moments, but there was only silence, so he slowly opened the door out of curiosity. He had been in Sei's room hundreds of times, so he knew his friend wouldn't be angry for intruding. Kōki breathed in the familiar scent of books and fresh citrus, and spotted Sei sitting at his desk, bent over some papers. Kōki smiled at the sight and took a step closer, whispering "Sei..." when he stopped short.

Something was obviously wrong with him. Staring closely, Kōki noticed the way his friend was trembling, his hand on his forehead and his fingers curled tightly in his scarlet bangs. "Sei?!" Kōki suddenly panicked; what if Sei had come down with a mysterious, incurable disease? He gently put a hand on Sei's shaking shoulder, relieved when Sei lifted his head slowly, seemingly calm.

"Oh, Sei...thank god, are you okay...?"

Sei finally met eyes with Kōki. What he saw shot a freezing shiver down Kōki's spine. His eyes...one was its usual deep cardinal, but the other was a dark gold, dull yet still seeming to glow as it stared unblinkingly at Kōki. Sei's normally warm expression was ice, the small tilt of his smiling lips gone. Kōki was so shocked and frightened that he stepped back on instinct, releasing his hold on Sei's shoulder.

That was how he knew that this was not Sei. He would never be frightened of Sei.

"Wh-who...?"

Abruptly Sei blinked, and his eyes were back to normal. He seemed disoriented, and...tired. Exhausted. Kōki was bewildered. What had just happened? Did he imagine everything? But the image of that one gold eye was burned into his mind. It was real.

"Kōki?" Sei mumbled, as if seeing him for the first time. "When did you get here?"

"A-a few minutes ago," Kōki stuttered, still baffled. "You seemed sick. Are you okay?"

Sei turned away for a moment, running a hand through his hair. When he swivelled back towards Kōki he seemed fine.

"Of course," Sei smiled, although it obviously didn't reach his eyes.

"It's nothing."

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

When they were fourteen, Kōki didn't see Sei at all.

He still kept the small, worn basketball on his top shelf.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

When they were sixteen, they were finally reunited.

But not in the way that Kōki could ever imagine.

S-Sei?

Kōki stood at the bottom of the stairs with Kuroko, gazing up at Sei, who had definitely changed. He had gotten taller, his hair longer, and his posture even more confident than before.

No...not confident.

Intimidating.

"I'm glad to see you again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this."

For a second Kōki felt a flicker of hope, ignoring the fact that the person that spoke clearly did not have the certain yet gentle voice that Kōki had known for years. At least Sei was glad to see him.

"However, there's someone here who doesn't belong."

Kōki's blood ran cold as the rest of the Miracles shifted uncomfortably and realisation slowly crept upon him. Wait...what?

"I wish to speak only to my former teammates right now."

No...

The person at the top of the stairs tilted his chin slightly, casting a shadow over his expressionless face and making his golden eye gleam.

"Sorry, but could you leave?"

 

During a moment alone in the locker room, he tried to muffle his sobs in his jacket.

 

By the time Seirin had progressed to the Winter Cup Finals, Kōki had convinced himself that he was a total stranger. He had no idea what had happened to Sei, but that person wasn't him. It couldn't be. Even though Sei had always been unstoppable in basketball, the emperor on the court was someone unknown to Kōki.

So when Kōki was called over by the coach during the member change, he was terrified. If this exact moment had taken place a few years ago, he would have been thrilled—his dream of going against Sei in an official match would've come true. But he...he was not the Sei that he admired. He was not the Sei that he longed for.

(He was not the Sei that he loved.)

Kōki was going against the undefeated emperor of Rakuzan High.

There were no words exchanged between them. Kōki was glad.

Because if there were, Kōki was pretty sure he would break down completely.

 

On the bench afterwards, Kōki's tears dripped onto his knees. He stuttered words to Kuroko that weren't exactly lies, but certainly weren't the biggest reason for his tears. He did want to become stronger. He did want to fight with his teammates.

But he didn't want to lose Sei.

 

Something seemed to change on the court near the end of the game. It made Kōki's hair stand on end, but he was otherwise he was numb. He didn't notice a pair of red eyes glancing at him again and again.

 

...They won.

They won.

It felt like a dream.

Kōki leapt up from the bench, screaming in joy, his sorrow forgotten for the moment. He hugged Kuroko. He hugged Kagami. He hugged Fukuda and Kawahara. The entire team rushed out onto the court and embraced each other, only the sounds of laughs and tears and joy ringing in Kōki's ears. He was focused completely on their victory and high-fivng with Fukuda and Kawahara until his ears picked up on voices behind him. One of them was Kuroko.

"Congratulations."

He knew that voice.

It had been years since he heard that voice.

That certain yet gentle voice.

Kōki's heart nearly stopped when he turned around and saw...Sei. Shaking hands with Kuroko. Kōki blinked hard; it couldn't be. That had to be the ruthless emperor. Not his best friend.

But Kōki couldn't deny the familiar kind voice, or the warm smile, but most of all, Kōki just knew when he saw those two red eyes. Although he wasn't looking at Kōki, or speaking to him, Kōki felt his knees go weak with happiness.

Sei was back.

❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖

When they were sixteen, Seijūrō finally did it.

He defeated him.

He had been controlling him ever since that unforgettable day, when Kōki stepped away from him for the first time. He was screaming in his head, trying to pull Kōki into his arms, grappling for something, anything, as he was close to being manipulated. The first time, Seijūrō succeeded in holding him back, but after that day he was swallowed up entirely, little by little, his pain present but unable to reach.

But finally, finally, Seijūrō overthrew him, pushing him deep down to a place he couldn't access even if he tried.

And even though it hurt to lose, and Seijūrō was certainly humiliated, he was also relieved. He felt the pain. It was real. It wasn't the usual cold emptiness that filled him, but real, human emotions. He lost the game. But he won the battle.

He shook hands with Kuroko, who gave him a genuine smile as he squeezed back. He gave crisp orders to his team to line up. But inside he was at his limit.

Especially since Kōki was only a few steps away.

The morning after, Seijūrō and his team were due to head back to Kyōto. Just as they were about to leave their hotel, Seijūrō turned towards them.

"You can go ahead. I have some business to finish up."

Ignoring Hayama's shouts and Mibuchi's worried calls of "Sei-chan, our train!", Seijūrō started running full-speed. Normally he would call a cab, calculate the exact fare, and make sure to put in a call before suddenly intruding, but he couldn't think straight.

He had to see Kōki.

After taking two wrong turns and having to stop once to catch his breath, Seijūrō finally arrived at his destination. It hadn't changed at all, and still had a welcoming, cozy aura, but he was nervous. And Seijūrō was never nervous.

With shaking hands, he rang the doorbell. He nearly had a meltdown on the doorstep while waiting. He wrung the corner of his shirt and didn't care about the wrinkles it left.

"Fukuda? God, you're so earl-"

There was a beat of silence. Seijūrō drank in everything he could—his messy, mousy brown hair, his battered old t-shirt, even the red lines on his cheek that indicated he had just been sleeping on a wrinkly pillow before throwing his arms around Kōki, releasing the sob he had been forcing back ever since he managed to come back. The boy in his embrace was still frozen, his muscles stiff.

"S-Sei? Is that you?"

"Kōki...Kōki...I'm so sorry..." Seijūrō sobbed into Kōki's shoulder.

"It's Sei. I'm home."

And that did it. Kōki immediately wrapped his arms around Seijūrō, squeezing tightly and breaking down as well. Kōki's warmth spread throughout Seijūrō, melting all the pain, the blankness of these past few years, and most of all destroying him. He could feel it. They stood like that, locked in each other's embrace, crying hysterically and drenching their clothes on Kōki's doorstep on a freezing winter morning. It was perfect.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Phewwww okay that was NOT a oneshot lol
> 
> But I did have a lot of fun writing this, especially the part with the Winter Cup since it actually comes up in the anime. The friend who requested this wanted a Part 2 (so I guess another 11 years later?), but what do you guys think? Comment your thoughts and opinions below please!!! :D :D
> 
> P.S. For some reason I can't italicise, underline, or boldface anything :( Is there a way I can fix this? (Because the original story had lots of italicised words, especially when referring to the emperor Akashi, but this one doesn't)


End file.
